whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Linda Taylor
Linda R. Taylor is an American musician. She performed music for the games on the , but was almost always accompanied by Laura Hall on piano and keyboards, and often by a third musician as well. Appearances * Season 2 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 * Season 3 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 * Season 4 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27, 28, 29, 31 * Season 5 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 09, 10, 11, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 32, 34 * Season 6 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 * Season 7 episodes: 01, 02, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 * Season 8 episodes: 02, 06, 10, 12, 17, 18 * Season 9 episodes: 02, 03, 05, 06, 07, 09, 11, 12 * Season 10 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 06, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 20, 21, 22, 24 * Season 11 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 * Season 12 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 * Season 13 episodes: 01, 02, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 * Season 14 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 05, 06, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17 * Season 15 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12 LauraHall.jpg|Taylor (middle) occasionally performed with fellow musicians Cece Worrall-Rubin (left) and, more often, Laura Hall (right). Trivia * She is credited as a musician in Episode 2-31, Episode 9-01, Episode 9-10, Episode 10-05, Episode 10-07, Episode 10-08, Episode 10-19, Episode 10-23, and Episode 14-08, though she does not perform in those episodes. * She is seen in the establishing shot in Episode 4-17, Episode 4-25, Episode 4-30, Episode 5-13, Episode 5-15, Episode 5-20, Episode 5-29, Episode 5-31, Episode 5-33, Episode 7-25, and Episode 8-05, but is not credited and does not perform in those episodes. * She is seen in the establishing shot of Episode 7-03, Episode 9-04, Episode 9-08, Episode 13-03, Episode 14-04, and Episode 14-07 and is credited, but did not perform in those episodes. Category:Regular performers Category:Musicians Category:Performers Category:US performers